User talk:Marshall Chihang321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Raze Two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holy Grail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Qwerty282 (Talk) 05:35, October 16, 2011 Thanks Thank you for your detailed notes on the various pages and keeping us entertained last evening. Your friendship, although virtual, is very much appreciated. Hi, this is TH3R34L, and can you please make a Tips, and info (That kind of fun stuff: Tips, credits, and a weapon vote sys. for different kind, e.g. Best for kills, or Best for survival.), because, I'm not the best when it comes to creating pages. Thanks you. TH3R34L 22:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC)TH3R34L Hey Chihang321, I read your message but unfortunately I am getting ready to log off at the mentioned time. Maybe an hour earlier would be fine. And it is not every day that I can acess the computer. Anyways, nice job with all the random and interesting facts you compiled for a few weapons. Qwerty282 09:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Use the chat feature now. ____Platinum123____ 09:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) From today onwards, I am assigning you chat moderator. Chat moderators are people who are trusted by the founder or the co-founder of the community not to swear or use insulting words in the chat room. Also, the Chat Moderator has the power to give others 'Banned from chat status' if they use swear words or hurl insults. In the case of someone doing the aforementioned, you are to just click on the user at the side and select 'Ban from chat' Also, chat moderators are not supposed to boast about the status conferred onto them or to abuse the power given to them. ____Platinum123____ 09:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the message in the chat: I am also unsure what the "Weapons layout is, but just use the blank page. It is simplere, just the Standard Template minus the words and picture frame. Hope this helped. :) Qwerty282 11:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Regarding the question you posted in the conversation about the weapons layout, 'Weapons' layout is designed by me in case of a need to create new weapons pages due to reasons yet unknown. To put it simply, the weapons layout is a backup page layout in case we need it. Cheers, ____Platinum123____ 11:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, We have decided to create a sister wiki called Raze 1 Wiki :http://razeone.wikia.com/wiki/Raze_One_Wiki We hope that you be able to go there and become a valuable addition to another wiki. Platinum123, Founder of Raze 2 Wiki and Raze 1 Wiki Thanks, but I already finished the Alien Campaign...Also, the Terminator works as an extremely good alternative to the Shotgun, but I wouldn't suggest and other shotgun. Your Comrade, Captain Comrade Citrus-404 (Talk) I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. '' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ''' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. '' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. What do you think of this? User blog:Citrus-404/Admin Icon Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. ''' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' I understand that the Terminator is half as powerful as the Shotgun, but if it's more useful in all around situations; better to pick of J.Rocket (all shotguns go through Adrenaline boost, not just the Shotgun) from a distance, and Shotguns would force you to come close into his Katana's swiping range. At least it's better than the particle cannon and the Plasma Shot, those I wouldn't suggest. What do you think of this? User blog:Citrus-404/Admin Icon Thanks for not sleeping on the job. Hehehe. ''' Your Comrade, Capt. Citrus-404 Talk Main Site ' '' Don't worry about taking off the picture. I'm fine with it, and I've been searching in quick-match for people with Raze armor so that it looks like I'm training him in dome. '''Your Comrade, Capt. Comrade Citrus-404' Talk Hey, So, what do you want to change? What topic do you want? ____Platinum123____ 06:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? can you go to the chat? Citrus-404 02:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it appears that you have 2 of my photos on your gallery. It would help if you removed them, since I took them and it's me in the picture. I just don't want any mix-up, like you didn't. They are: Citrus-404 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chihang 321, Erm, all the other editors are busy right now. Qwerty282's grandma is in critical condition at the hospital, so he will have no time right now to edit. Citrus 404 is also very busy. The rest, i don't know To Chihang321, Teleport isn't all that interesting, but I uploaded an updated version of the Alien Commander, which has Teleport right on it. Hey Chihang321, You played the new game by Louissi on Armorgames yet? The Last Castle is really fun! Try it out today. I am now handling stuff on a new wiki called The Last Castle Wiki. www.thelastcastle.wikia.com. Join it today, we really need you! ____Platinum123____ 08:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't leave because of that. I've already addressed him on his spelling and non-professionalism, along with his signing his name on official pages. Talk to him, I think he'll listen. 00:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoa chihang321, I didn't do that edit, I made a new glitch edit, and I never edited yours. The Raze 2'er 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) See? The Raze 2'er 01:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Look see I didn't rename the glitch - look UNDER that post - I'm not going to trail anymore... Also, evidence of not-renaming. http://i.imgur.com/TS321.png You can check the history too. The Raze 2'er 02:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Check out my new Profile Page. Some new experimental stuff i added. Comment please! ____Platinum123____ 08:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Are you the one who sent me that question about the admin thing. If so, note that if you want to promote someone to admin, you have to be sure about promotion, as once you promote him/her, if he is a vandal, your wiki is so going to be messed up. But since you are asking this question, I will answer. To promote someone to admin, you have to go to the admin toolbar. It is located at the bottom of the screen. In the admin toolbar, you will find this Change Permission. Click on it, then type in the name of the person, then hit enter or the ok button. Next, you will see this whole chart of permissions. Tick those that you want to promote him to, then hit the Save button. Finish. Your Comrade, Platinum123 03:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dear Chihang321, Please note that you should not change your pic. It will interfere with a new experimental feature that I am going to implement on every single admin's profile.(Yeah, i guessed you would be an admin). If you want a preview, go to my profile page. Thanks Your Comrade, Platinum123 05:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC)